


Tongues & Teeth

by mix_kid_ao3



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Harm Reduction, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Self-Harm, past self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mix_kid_ao3/pseuds/mix_kid_ao3
Summary: The bandages appear not long after Jaskier himself.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Tongues & Teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanero11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanero11/gifts).



> Title from Tongues & Teeth by The Crane Wives.
> 
> Trigger Warnings: self harm scars, allusions to biting oneself as a form of self harm, and nail biting to the point of blood as a form of self harm, as well as descriptions of blood.

The bandages appear not long after Jaskier himself. 

They wrap over the bard’s fingertips, tight enough to give the impression that the dresser was experienced with hand injuries yet sloppy enough that they might have been done in the dark. Jaskier insists the injuries are a result of overplaying, that his lute strings rub his fingers raw after so long. Geralt thinks he’s full of shit. 

If the injuries were truly from playing they would appear regularly, with build up and warning. They would be more common after Geralt’s longer contracts. Rather, the injuries seem to manifest haphazardly regardless of how much or how little the bard plays. 

Still, Geralt doesn’t know Jaskier well enough to call him on the lie. He offers to take more contracts so Jaskier doesn’t have to play so long and is brushed off. Geralt can tell Jaskier means it when he apologizes for his bloodied fingers keeping him from playing, knows he takes odd jobs to make up for their lost coin because of it, and so he forgives the bard. He tucks his suspicions away in the back of his mind until they regain relevance. 

It’s after they’ve been chased from their third tavern in as many weeks that Geralt learns where the injuries come from.

Jaskier is flighty, distracted, and so it’s expected when he excuses himself after dinner. He shuffles away into the trees surrounding their camp and Geralt sets up the beds. When a suspicious amount of time passes Geralt moves to find the bard. His own nervous energy has been humming under his skin and without the outlet of finding Jaskier he knows it will turn in on himself. 

He tracks the bard through the smell of his blood. He sits on a fallen tree, hunched in on himself as of expecting a blow. His breath comes fast, eyes unfocused as he stares into empty space. One hand is held to his mouth and Jaskier’s jaw works as if he were muttering. Blood exits, rather than sound.

The bard’s teeth work at his fingertips, nails worn too low. Blood runs down his hand and chin to stain his doublet red. Jaskier doesn’t seem to notice. 

At Geralt’s approach his eyes snap into focus. Suddenly, as if only now realizing the state of his fingers, Jaskier jerks his hand towards his lap with a hiss of pain. 

“Fuck,” he breathes. “Fuck—Geralt. I-I didn’t see you there. This uh... this isn’t what it looks like, I promise. I had a uh... hangnail! It just—“

Geralt steps closer and Jaskier curls in on himself once more, hand cradled against his chest. The witcher sits, tugs at his gloves, rolls his sleeves. The absence of fabric leaves the teeth-shaped scars littering Geralt’s palms and forearms in plain view. Jaskier falls quiet. 

“Careful with yourself bard. Let’s get you cleaned up. I’d appreciate if next time you told me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had the thought a while ago that Geralt bites the flesh parts of his palms, his forearms, and if he can get it them his biceps when he’s panicking and bc his teeth are so sharp they often break skin. Today Nanero started talking about Jaskier biting his nails and I thought they would be fun to put together so I wrote a little thing for it 💗


End file.
